An N-monoalkyl-3-hydroxy-3-arylpropylamine compound is useful as an intermediate and the like for various medicines, etc. As one example of a method for producing an optically active compound thereof, racemic isomers thereof are subjected to optical resolution using a resolving agent, such as an optically active organic acid (Patent Literature 1). However, because this method uses optical resolution, only about half of the racemic isomers thereof can be used, making it disadvantageous in regard to yield. In addition, this method poses various problems, including the need to recycle a resolving agent.
In another known method, an N,N-dialkyl-3-hydroxy-3-arylpropylamine compound is dealkylated using a dealkylation agent (Patent Literature 2). However, this method is economically disadvantageous because it requires at least twice as much of the dealkylation agent in a molar ratio relative to the reactant.